Yukari Yakumo
Summary Yukari Yakumo is a youkai, and undoubtedly one of the most powerful characters of the Touhou Universe. She is known as the "Gap Youkai", capable of manipulating boundaries, including those that are conceptual. She is often sleeping and often prefers to achieve her goals through manipulating events and people rather than resorting to direct combat. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Yukari Yakumo Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: At least 1,200 years old, older than the history of Gensokyo itself Classification: Youkai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Boundary Manipulation, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Onmyoudou (can be used for Divination), Barrier Creation, Regeneration (Low-Mid to Mid), Danmaku, Mind Manipulation (Can replace somebody's mind, but this is likely not useful for combat purposes), Longevity, Illusion Resistance, Intangibility, Can summon her Shikigami to aid her in battle, Space-Time Manipulation, Limited Conceptual Manipulation via Boundary Manipulation, Universe Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, ETC. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Universe Level (Yukari is able to move hundreds of universes and dimensions at a time with ease, Poses a major threat to existence itself as stated in her profile, weakened the border between the Netherworld and Gensokyo, the former being much larger than Hell). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to characters such as Reimu) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level is Unknown (Likely not needed considering her abilities) Striking Strength: Unknown (Does not rely on physical strength due to her abilities), Likely Multi-Universe Level Durability: At least Multi-Universe Level, her ability seemingly makes her difficult to kill (She has stated that shooting, cutting, stabbing, hitting, and killing her is useless.) Stamina: At least superhuman, seemingly limitless Range: Thousand of kilometers with portals, Multi-Universal with boundary manipulation Standard Equipment: Her umbrella, Her shikigami Ran, her Shikigami's Shikigami Chen, crow familiars, apparently a cell phone, A Gameboy Advance, and an iPod Intelligence: Very intelligent, able to do complex calculations with 1000 variables in seconds. Her Shikigami, Ran, was able to create a mathematical formula to ascertain the width of the ever-changing Sanzu River and stated, that if it were Yukari, she could also include the depth of it. Yukari is often well-informed of the major events occurring in Gensokyo and in many cases, was the mastermind of many of these events in some shape or form. She was even able to outwit Eirin, a genius even among geniuses, at some point. Weaknesses: Yukari is quite lazy and rarely fights seriously, her border manipulation can sometimes be overpowered or considered not enough to reach certain areas instantly (Celestial heaven or the Lunarian Capital for example). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Boundary Manipulation:' Yukari has the ability to manipulate boundaries. The most common application of Yukari's boundary manipulation abilities is opening "gaps" which act as portals between two places. Yukari can create gaps through which only she can pass, or through which anything can pass. **Aside from that Yukari can also control boundaries in a more general sense. Since the nature of all things is defined by its boundaries - for example, a lake can only exist as it is because there is a boundary between it and the atmosphere called water surface - Yukari’s ability can in theory, be used to achieve a huge amount of different effects. **In general, Yukari is stated to be capable of manipulating the boundary between any and all things, but this is questionable, because of known exceptions. Specifically, she is not capable of creating gaps to the moon, which is inhabited by beings which are stated to be far superior to any youkai, and she is not capable of manipulating the boundaries near the Moriya shrine, which has two gods as inhabitants. The specific reasons why these boundaries are exceptions was never explained and can only be speculated upon. Even though these exceptions are considerable she is known to manipulate various fundamental boundaries such as the boundaries between truth and falsehood, reality, and fantasy, human and youkai, life and death, awake and asleep, day and night or winter and spring. *'Shikigami:' The manipulation of shikigami could be considered another of Yukari's special abilities. Resembling the computer programming of the outside world, the shiki will carry out its master's order exactly as commanded. Her high intelligence, particularly with regard to manipulating numbers, makes her excel at calculations and analysis. However, there seems to be a flaw with their application. While she uses shikigami to cover for her sleep habits, they seem to be limited to odd jobs and errands. While she employs several shikigami, the one she makes the most use of is Ran Yakumo. Skill Cards *'Bewitching Bait:' Creates a birds-eye through which high-speed flying objects are released. *'Boundary of Intellect and Feet:' Yukari runs straight along the border, pulls high-powered objects from it and unleashes them upon the enemy. *'Eyes that View Change:' An eye from the gap targets the enemy. It becomes a stationary platform that offers supporting fire. *'Fantasy Maniacal Rift:' Takes refuge inside a gap and continues to move, then appears from the exit while attacking. *'Flesh Dismantler:' An attack where she dives into the gap and then emerges. *'Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in the Zen Temple:' A melee attack that attacks by whirling the umbrella. *'Home is Where One Lays One's Head:' An attack that blasts out debris from a gap. *'Rest on Stone, Rinse in Rivers:' Opens up a hole that sucks in projectiles. The sucked-in objects are stored, and can be shot out with force. *'Universe of Matter and Antimatter:' Places a gap that has no effect whatsoever. When two of these gaps come in contact with each other, a reaction occurs, which causes a huge distortion attack. *'Urashima's Box, Filled With Lament:' Opens a gap from the sky and drops debris from it to cause melee damage. Spell Cards *'Abandoned Line "Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station":' An assault that sends an abandoned train from a gap. *'Aerial Bait "Bait Laced with Venom":' Opens up multiple sites at the top of the screen through which high-speed flying objects pass and attack. *'Border Sign "Boundary of 2D and 3D":' A unique skill that creates a boundary running along the screen edge. *'Barrier "Objective Barrier":' Fires four linked boundaries that traverse the edges of the screen. *'Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier":' Creates several overlapping boundaries, forming a barrier that can hit nearby opponents. *'Fantasy Nest "Flying Glow Worm's Nest":' Opens numerous gaps around Yukari that fire danmaku forward. *'Magic Eye "Laplace's Demon":' A large number of eyes appear staring at the enemy. Once the eyes see an exploitable weakness, they attack. *'Shikigami "Chen":' Borrows Ran's shikigami Chen for a while. Chen bounces across the screen and attacks the enemy indirectly. *'Shikigami "Ran Yakumo":' Summons Ran and gives her the attack command. Ran charges straight ahead, and adds damage with her spinning attack if she catches the enemy. Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Neutral Characters Category:Hax Category:Tier 2